wgscavengerfandomcom-20200213-history
Junath (Species)
Junath are a primate like species in the Republic of Federated Planets that have served as adaptable and capable members of the Republic. General The Junath are a primate like species that formed small familial tribes in the deep canopy of their native temperate jungles on Uun. The Junath were able to avoid most predation in their natural habitat by spending most of their time in or near trees. Junath were an omnivorous species with a wide variety of food sources ranging from tree fruit, to the occasional hunted animal. Elevated by the Auron over 250,000 years ago to perform simple tasks like gardening, cleaning, and running errands, after the Auron developed a love of the species mimicking, and social behaviours. Educated from -257,094 to -241,005 by their Auron masters, the Junath developed the core tenants of their identity that would affect their societies into modernity. When the Auron retreated they left behind their jewel of a city, which the recently formed Junath continued to care for. Over thousands of years the Junath developed a culture built on cooperative familial clusters, connected by a council granting political power based on the size of each cooperative clusters' claim to the Auron city. Those they exiled for the most severe crimes came to form a variety of hierarchical societies, predominantly roving gangs, nomadic hunters, and in some cases fully original Junath towns, and even cities. By the time the Junath were unlocking the secrets of electricity, accelerated by their increasing knowledge of the Auron city, their planet, known to them as Nova, had many cities spread across its surface. When electricity was discovered it quickly unlocked a whole new tier of access to the Auron tech housed within their city. Those Junath from the city quickly rose to dominate the planet, rising from a single city state in a loose semi-waring anarchy, to the capital of a republic of city states each governed by a council of cooperative familial clusters, rewarded votes in a global council based on equal representation of each cooperative familial cluster. When the Junath scientists discovered enough of the old Auron computer interfaces they were fully able to educate themselves, fast tracking their progress to becoming a multi-stellar nation. Junath society developed a whole science devoted to decoding, interpreting, and applying Auron technologies, schematics, and reports to ever increasing projects, leading the Junath to FTL capable ships, starting their voyage across the stars, first colonising Navuli (Naeth), then Tharo (Kaev), and finally Gau Seti (Nymynath). Their colonisation efforts ended with their first contact, and subsequent war with the Empire of Kchx. They first lost Gau Seti (Nymynath), then Tharo (Kaev), and finally Navuli (Naeth), before ending over Nova (Uun) with their first contact with the Republic of Federated Planets. Gifts The Auron gifted the Junath with; a form similar to the Auron, a mind capable of reason, a personality built on trust and obedience, and a love for work. First Warp The Junath achieved their first warp during the reign of the Nova Hierarchy, on year -901, in orbit of Nova (Uun) travelling along the warp way between Nova (Uun) and Navuli (Naeth) in a round trip that took over 2 years. First Contact War, Nova Hierarchy & Empire of Kchx In a war between the Nova Hierarchy and the Empire of Kchx, started after the Nova Hierarchy colony of Gau Seti (Nymynath) was attacked on the year -811, viewed by the Nova Hierarchy as a violation of their sovereignty, and first shocking display of the violence of other species. The war would quickly prove fruitless for the Nova Hierarchy who's superior technology was no match to the violence, and overwhelming numbers of the Empire of Kchx. Much like their Auron founders the Junath were a predominantly non-violent species, and their weaponry systems proved mostly ineffective against the Empire of Kchx vessels, and Chax (Yptaera) colonies.Category:Species Category:Republic of Federated Planets Category:Elevated Species Category:Auron Category:Nova Hierarchy Category:Uun Category:Nova Category:Naeth Category:Navuli Category:Kaev Category:Tharo Category:Nymynath Category:Gau Seti Category:Empire of Kchx Category:Junath Category:Armak Category:Skxch Chx Category:Skxch Xkx Category:Skxch Chk Category:Skxch Xchks Category:Skxch Chsk Category:Skxch Xkchx Category:Kchx Category:Warp Ways